


Her Name

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Introspection, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ursula takes time picking out the details of her new body.





	Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Little Mermaid' nor am I profiting off this.

Vanessa will be her name. Plain and simple, but enough for the lovesick prince. By now, any name should be enough to win him over, but she likes this one best. 

A young lady rescuing princes shouldn't have white hair. Long hair is better. Dark brown. No moles either. 

Short, rounded nails. Clean and polished pink. 

Eye color doesn't matter when he only remembers her voice. Vanessa chooses violet, a rarity. Her eyebrows are fuller and slanted. 

Were she born a human, this would be the body she deserves. It calls for corsets and deep necks. 

The necklace completes Vanessa.


End file.
